


Love Me The Same

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, It's just all so fluffy, M/M, Radio, Romantic Fluff, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire USA, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Where their driver during their US tour is fond of playing a love radio station while they travel at night. Dan kind of loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This radio program is something I've been listening to ever since I was a child is available in most major cities in the US. I was listening to it recently and just loved the idea of Dan and Phil being all lovey dovey. I don't want to spoil it too much, so please enjoy :)

The bus cruised down I-95 on the way from their Philadelphia show to Baltimore, the hum of the tires on the road a monotonous tune complementing the dreaminess of the bus’ late night ambiance. The low, sweet tunes that floated through the cabin added to that feeling of calm. Their bus driver, Melvin, was quite fond of driving late at night to a romance radio station that seemed to be on the radio no matter where they went.

Dan and Phil rested on the mattress in the master bedroom, lights low with their own speaker filtering in the dulcet tone of the radio hostess.

“ _Deliiiiilahhhh…"_

_"Hello my friends. I hope you’re having a lovely night, the stress of the Mondays melting at the end of a looooong day, surrounded in love. You’re listening to Delilah.”_

Dan nuzzled his head against Phil’s chest, humming, stroking Phil’s stomach lightly. Their day was indeed long. They were already a few shows into their U.S. tour and while striking the set has been nearly perfected, they still did not get on the road till midnight. The show went spectacularly, their fans were wonderful as always, and as exhausted as their performances made him, Dan could not fall asleep.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, leaning up to rest on his elbow.

Phil hummed, blinking lazily awake, lip quirking up at the sight of Dan above him. “Can’t sleep?”

Dan nodded, resting his head back on Phil’s chest. He felt Phil’s fingers brushing through his hair, relaxing him slightly. He shut his eyes, pressing a kiss over Phil’s heart.

“Melvin’s playing that cheesy radio station again,” Phil mumbled.

“Yeah.” Dan shrugged. “Could be worse.”

“Yeah.”

_“I will go down with this ship and I won’t put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I’m in love. And always will be.”_

“Oh Dido.” Dan smiled.

_“Deliiiiilahhhh…"_

_"Sometimes we find the love our lives right when we need it. I have a letter here from Danni who writes...”_

“Oh my gosh,” Dan blurted out, hastily sitting up.

“What? Wha-”

Dan shushed him, hitting his chest and pointing at his ears.

_“ ‘Hi there Delilah. My girlfriend, Fiona, is my everything. Every time I look at her, I’m reminded how lucky I am to have such a beautiful soul in my life. Her smile still makes my heart feel lighter. Even before we officially met she was there for me. She pulled me out of the gloom and despair of my life and into one where we grow and succeed together. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life dreaming and creating with this funny, brilliant, and creative human being. Fiona, I’m proud of us.’ ”_

_“When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet...”_

Dan chuckled, “Of course.”

“Was that you?” Phil was much more awake, stunned at the radio declaration.

Dan blushed, nodding and grinning, “I didn’t think it would make it on the air.”

Phil pushed back to lean on his elbows, eyes glistening, “Fiona?”

“Couldn’t make it too obvious.” Dan shrugged, staring off into space.

He had written it in the second week of their tour. The concept of a radio programme that indulges love every night seemed excessively cheesy, but the programme shared stories of all kinds of love, celebrating something positive and honestly, what’s so bad about that? He’s on this tour, at this unbelievable place of his life, because of this man whom he loves with all of his being, and the love of their fans, who have supported them for so long. So he looked up the website and sent her the dedication, on the off chance it would be chosen.

Dan turned his gaze toward Phil, finding adoration in his visage.

“You giant sap.” A hand slipped to the back of his neck, pulling him to meet Phil’s lips with his, smiling into the kiss.

_“Me I fall in love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am...”_

Phil settled back, pulling Dan down with him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s broad shoulders. Dan breathed a content sigh, a warmth settling into his heart as Phil’s lips languidly slid against his.

_“So, baby, now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars…”_

Phil let go of his hold, moving to cradle Dan’s head in both of his hands, pulling him back slowly, pecking Dan’s lips once, twice. Dan opened his eyes, his love’s fond smile inches from him.

“I love you.” Phil’s fingers brushed across his forehead, pushing aside his fringe. “So much.”

Dan grinned, tears prickling the insides of his eyes. Everything felt still. Perfect.

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Phil’s, taking in a breath through his nose. The lump in his throat dissipated.  

_So much._

The quiet words rang in his mind and he found himself nodding slightly, lips grazing Phil’s, a light smile on his face. What more could he want?

  
_“And we found love right where we are.”_

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this I listened to Delilah and "White Flag" came on when I need to choose a random song. It's just ironic that I will go down with this ship for real.
> 
> For a truly fluffy experience, listen to "Thinking Out Loud" while reading this. Trust me.
> 
> I hope you liked it! You can find me at verbosedan on Tumblr!


End file.
